


Sweet Bites

by Squer



Series: Squer's Twitter Thread 2020 [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Accidental Confession, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Open Ending, Tea Parties, Tooth Rotting Fluff, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squer/pseuds/Squer
Summary: Rin being Rin and Mephisto being the demon that he is, having a good time teasing his crush.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles
Series: Squer's Twitter Thread 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088042
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Sweet Bites

The afternoon was quite, calm, as how it usually is in a good peaceful day of cross academy. Mephisto sat on his seat all the way back, enjoying the time he's got for about five minutes before comes a rapid knock from the door.

"Come in."

It opens, and from the other side, enter Okumura Rin. All smile and happiness radiating from his aura. But also with a hint of dust in his hair, a sign of a battle. "Hey Mephisto!"

"I'm telling you it's either principal or sir Mephisto." The demon chuckled, not actually berating the affectionate way he's being addressed. "A mission well done I'd assume?"

"Oh totally! So we-" 

The report that came after is very much cobbled together, though with some added flair, but is actually comprehensive to unde the entirety of the situation. Not many would actually trust Rin to make a report, not even his brother, and after hearing the state of the team after they finished and so eagerly parted ways and hoisting the job onto Rin it all make sense. "I see, you have did a very well done job indeed."

Rin's smile becomes wider, and before he could think of it, Mephisto said, "Since you don't seem to have any other activity after this, mind joining me for a tea time?"

Rin tilted his head sideways in question, "You have tea time?"

"I need a break every now and then, don't I?" Mephisto flicked his finger and out of the cupboard the utensils fly out, his papers making way for the plates. "The mortal vessel needs nourishing and all that, not to mention, I have some good sweets coming in today."

"Well.. if you're alright with me." Hesitantly, Rin pulls a chair and sat in front of the table. "I don't know any fancy stuff on tea or how to uh, hold a cup and that." 

"Please, it's only us two." Another finger flicked and the water starts to boil, "Unless you're trying to impress me, just make yourself at home and keep me company for a while."

The boxes of cookies open and set themselves neatly on the table, and that's all the signs the teen need to take a bite and starts eating. 

As Mephisto had said, they're really good, and good food always loosens the tongue because not a bite later, Rin had launched into telling other stuff that happened outside of the report. How he started the day, the class activity, and Mephisto listen and chuckled along the various fun bits of it all.

It is definitely weird to be talking to not only the principal of the school so casually, but also the most feared demon of the century like they're old pals. Though as usual, Rin took most of the weird things happening to him in stride and move on with it.

It wasn't until he was halfway talking about a discount point he got from a nearby store, that Rin paused, the words all stopped. 

Mephisto immediately looked up from his tea in concern. "Something on your mind?"

"I think.." The boy mumbles, before it all came out sound and sure. "I think I like you."

After it came out though, Rin's cheek immediately burst red and panics. "H- Wh- I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO-!"

"Say it aloud? It's alright, there's only me in the room." Mephisto try to placate and failing, as Rin's complexion becomes redder instead. How is that even possible? "And don't put yourself in so much panic, it's okay."

"Is it?!!" Rin has cupped his hands on his cheeks, "I mean sure, Dad didn't say anything about it and Yukio once told me it's alright if I don't find a wife but I thought he was making fun of me and-!!"

"Rin, breathe." Mephisto's finger tapped the oak wood table harshly, "Look at me."

The blue eyes looks up from the lap and into Mephisto's own. They stared at each other for a moment, a minute stretching too long, before the silence was broken with Mephisto's whisper. "Calm now?"

"Y-Yeah." Rin looked away, still looking flustered. "I guess all the jokes about having the first crush panic is all.. true."

"Oh, so it's a crush now?" The demon teased with a grin.

"I'm not sure.." Rin finally looks back, though looking much more calm than before. "I mean, I was just wondering if you were listening and suddenly kind of uh, realise? On how attractive you are? I mean the backlight from the window obviously didn't help and I instantly had a thought-"

"Which you blurted out."

"Yes that. So, really, I'm not actually sure if it's just me finding you hot or.. y'know," He took another bite of the cookie, hiding behind it as if it's a wall and not a 5cm round baked pastry. "..liking your aesthetic and company, or something." 

"Ah the joys of emotions…" Mephisto smiled sagely and leaned back on his seat taking a last sip on his cup. "If there's anything I can do to help then just let me know."

"Hm?!" 

Rin held surprise on his face, as if having 'what is this guy talking about?!' plastered all over him.

"Strategically speaking, I was the cause of the revelation no?" The demon says easily, "And with how benevolent you has been, keeping me company in such boring time, returning the favour to help you come to a decision is the least I can do."

"That's nice but.. how do we do that?" Rin has his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, when you see me as is right now, just tell me your first immediate reaction." Mephisto gestured to his laid back self with both arms.

Rin then stared at the demon, from head to torso, then a flash of something comes by his eyes that immediately turn the shell of his ears pink. "..I want to hug you."

Mephisto chuckled softly, "Then come give me a hug."

"Right now?!" Rin exclaims, his expression look scandalised as he jumps out of his seat pointing at Mephisto. "At least get up or something!"

"Oh come on, I made this seat comfy for a reason." The demon opened up his arms, inviting gesture, "So?"

Grumbling, Rin walked from his position, rounding the table slowly until he got to the other side. It's weird how things suddenly change with different perspective and location, all of sudden everything feels real when he can see Mephisto behind his desk, torso downwards unhidden and resting lightly on the swiveling chair. 

The tension on his back start to spike in a familiar fire bursting motion, and was timely snapped out by the demon's voice again. "I don't have all day, Okumura-kun~"

"Yeah yeah." Rin surged forward and puts himself on the taller's lap and looped his hand around the back. 

His face is now resting onto Mephisto's chest, getting an nose full of the demon's cookies and laundry scent. The open arm close and rest gently on Rin's back, a short blanket of warmth that keeps him in place. Rin can also hear the sound of Mephisto's heart, his vessel, so close in beat with his own and finds himself suddenly light-headed. "This feels.. nice."

"Good to know." 

In this close of a proximity, the voice that usually sounds so far away now rumbles in the space between them. Rin then looked up, inspecting the demon's expression only to find contentment in his eyes. 

Before he could think of it, before any kind of filter could work, the thought slips again from Rin's head as he eyes the pale lips above him. "..Can I?"

"Sure." Mephisto smiled, a smile that looks perfect and peaceful and one that smells like their tea and cookie they just had and-

Rin didn't realize when he had bridged the distance, but he is now _very_ close to actually note that there's another kind of scent coming off from the demon. It's soft, a touch out of this world, if he had to put something close to it Rin would say it's like fruity acid he used to make jelly. A reminiscent of his happiest time in the kitchen when he cooks for someone

But it's there, sweet like Mephisto's acceptance with his closed eyes and stilled smile, that Rin couldn't help but to brush away a hair that had fallen on those lips before he moves in even closer-

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

The sound from behind the door jolted the two, though not before Rin's lips landed on the cheek as he pulled(jumped) back in panic. 

"G-Guess that's it for the day!" Rin scratched the back of his head furiously. "I uh- see you next week? Same time??"

"Yes. Same time." Mephisto smiled and it's different from when he came in, a lot more strained with a hint of.. dissatisfaction? "Thank you for the date, Rin, I'll look forward to the next one."

"Oh yeah um, sure you too, uhhh.." Rin kept walking close to the door in order to make his gateway for whoever it was that knocked, finally holding it open to find just a someone from the exorcist team he has no knowledge about. "Have a good day, Mephisto!"

"You too." 

Rin could hear the wave in that voice but he's too busy running away hiding his fiery cheeks (literally), almost knocking off the exorcist in his way out.

Meanwhile, the intern delivering his department report has no idea that he was just saved from a month long toilet duty because Rin managed to land that kiss, causing Mephisto to be in a good mood all day. 

Even if it's on the cheek, a kiss is a kiss, and after a century Mephisto can't wait to have sweet date for once.


End file.
